


I Like (the idea of) It

by unbecomings



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbecomings/pseuds/unbecomings
Summary: “So I heard you got into Tobin’s bag,” she says, when Emily slips into Kelley and Allie’s  room later that night.“Someone did,” Emily agrees, trying to be smooth.“Guessing you saw some stuff you’d rather unsee,” Kelley continues, tying her hair back in a bun. Emily can feel herself turning bright red even before Kelley smirks at her.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	I Like (the idea of) It

**Author's Note:**

> For a while the title was 'untitled fic about tobin's dick,' thought you guys would appreciate that.
> 
> I've been promising more of this ship for a while so here it is! Come yell @ me on twitter @unbecomings_, don't take it personally if I don't accept the follow request--you can always leave me notes in my curiouscat. :)

It was just supposed to be a prank.

They only reason they even picked Tobin was because Sam was Tobin’s roommate, which made Tobin an easy target. Plus, Tobin is one of the players it’s most fun to scare; she’s always so chill that when they can get her to freak out it’s extra sweet. The easiest way to do that? Convince her there’s a mouse in her bag. Tobin, although impossible to jump-scare and nonplussed when presented with creepy crawlies, _hates_ rodents. Luckily for them Emily has an arsenal of dumb shit to stick in her teammates’ sheets and bags and clothing. One of those things is a little catnip mouse. 

It’s a cat toy, but it looks pretty realistic. 

“Where should we put it?” Sam asks nervously, “we have to hurry.”

“She’s in Christen’s room,” Emily says, “and Mal’s next door, she’ll hear it if Tobin leaves. I don’t think she’d notice it in the bed unless it was like,_right_ there and it’s not really realistic enough...let’s try her bag?”

“I don’t know,” Sam says, “I feel weird about unzipping--”

“Duffel bag,” Emily says, pointing, and Sam follows her, but she doesn’t look happy about it.

“I’m just gonna hide it under some clothes,” Emily says. 

“Look,” Sam says, “her toiletry bag is on the bottom so you know she’s gonna have to get that tonight, put the mouse there.”

“Good idea,” Emily says. She reaches into the bag. She pushes the toiletry bag to the side to clear a space for the mouse. In the process she dislodges--

“Oh my God,” she says.

“What is that?” Sam asks, her voice wavering. Emily is frozen in place, having pushed aside enough clothing to get a proper look as if she needed the confirmation of what she’d found. It’s a strap-on. A glittery purple one. Suddenly Emily realizes how close her hand is to touching it and she drops the mouse and jerks her hand back, hastily covering the toiletry bag and the dildo with Tobin’s clothes and zipping the bag back up.

“Sonny,” Sam says, “what was that?”

“Shhh,” Emily says, “shut up, let’s go.”

“It looked like a penis,” Sam says, a hysterical edge in her voice. 

“It was, sort of,” Emily says, “don’t worry about it, it’s a sex thing, let’s not talk or think about it, I can’t deal.”

-

The thing is, she’s thinking about it.

She’s not thinking about it in the context of Tobin and Christen. That’s what she can’t handle. Tobin and Christen are like--obviously Emily knows that they’re together and that they have sex. She doesn’t like to think about it because they’re her friends and thinking about your friends having sex is weird, but she’s not really surprised that they’re having sex or that they have a strap-on. That’s not what she’s thinking about. She’s thinking about Kelley.

In the four months they’ve been sleeping together, she’s learned a lot about Kelley. One of the things she’s learned is that Kelley is absolutely shameless. That’s something she would have guessed, if she had let herself guess about Kelley sexually before the first time they did anything. Part of being shameless is that Kelley is completely and fully in touch with her sexuality. Meaning, quite frankly, that Emily is _sure_ that Kelley owns a strap-on.

And now she’s thinking about it.

“Sam,” Rose says, “you have to go back there so you can film it when Tobin finds the mouse.”

“I don’t wanna go back in there,” Sam says, and Rose’s eyes narrow.

“If you don’t,” Emily says, “we suffered for nothing.”

“Suffered?” Lindsey asks.

“You can tell them,” Sam says, whisking herself out of the room, “since I have to go film Tobin finding the mouse, bye.”

With Sam gone, it’s just Emily, Lindsey and Rose alone in the room. Emily can feel their eyes on her when she unlocks her phone and starts to scroll, mostly for show.

“Sonnett,” Rose says, “Sonny. What did Sam want you to tell us.”

It’s not a question. It’s a demand.

“I don’t think you really want to know,” Emily says.

“If Sam knows and you know then I need to know or I won’t be able to sleep,” Lindsey replies, and Emily rolls her eyes, but she knows it’s true.

“We found a strap-on in Tobin’s bag,” she mumbles, “it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh my God,” Lindsey says. At the same time, Rose says, “Oh, so it was small?”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Emily says, “it’s kind of weird, I kind of just want to--”

“How big was iit?” Lindsey asks, and Emily can’t believe that Rose has nothing to say about _that_ question.

“It was,” Emily says, “I don’t know, I didn’t touch it, come on. I don’t know. It was like, normal sized.”

“What’s normal sized for a dildo?” Rose asks, and Lindsey turns red.

“It was like five inches,” Emily says, “probably, I didn’t measure it.”

“That’s funny,” Rose decides, leaning back and crossing her arms, “I would have thought Chris was a size queen.”

“Please,” Emily groans, “Lindsey make her stop, I don’t want to talk about--”

“Are we sure that Christen’s not the one who wears it?” Lindsey asks, and Rose points at her, nodding.

Emily had not considered that.

And in her head she had been thinking about Kelley wearing the strap-on, but suddenly that’s not where her mind is going, either. She’s _not_ about to think of Tobin on her back. She’s not about to think about Tobin on her hands and knees. But Kelley...she might be thinking about Kelley. 

“Earth to Sonnett,” Lindsey says, “stop daydreaming about Christen.”

“Gross,” Emily says, “never.”

Mostly she’s grateful that Rose doesn’t call her out for what she’s really daydreaming about. She’s been around long enough to know that Rose knows. Rose knows everything. 

-

Kelley also knows everything. 

“So I heard you got into Tobin’s bag,” she says, when Emily slips into Kelley and Allie’s room later that night.

“Someone did,” Emily agrees, trying to be smooth.

“Guessing you saw some stuff you’d rather unsee,” Kelley continues, tying her hair back in a bun. Emily can feel herself turning bright red even before Kelley smirks at her. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Emily insists, “maybe I wasn’t there, maybe I was just the brains of the operation.”

“Babe,” Kelley says, reaching for Emily by the waist of her sweats, “I adore you, but you have never been the brains of any operation.”

“My big brain turns you on,” Emily says, and Kelley rolls her eyes and Emily kisses her and for a while she thinks she’s going to get away with it. Kelley toys with the strings on Emily’s sweats. Emily takes Kelley’s face in her hands and really kisses her, until they sway a little bit, and then Kelley pulls back.

“Which one was it?” Kelley asks, “they have names, you know.”

“Kel,” Emily groans.

“Was it the big one?” Kelley asks, wriggling her eyebrows.

“It wasn’t big,” Emily, “it was purple, I didn’t look too hard at it and I didn’t touch it.”

“Have you?” Kelley asks, without hesitating. Emily blinks. Kelley slips her hand under Emily’s shirt, resting her palm against Emily’s stomach. Her hand is warm and confident and Emily wants to push Kelley against the wall and make her come right there. She wants to wipe the stupid smirk off of Kelley’s face. She always wants that when Kelley is smirking at her.

“Have I touched Tobin’s dick?” Emily asks, and Kelley laughs, but she slides her hand higher up, until her fingertips are pushing up under the elastic of Emily’s sports bra.

“Have you used a dildo,” Kelley clarifies, “like that?”

Emily can’t help but kiss Kelley before she answers. She doesn’t want to answer, but it’s clear at this point that Kelley wants to have some kind of conversation, and Emily isn’t good at denying Kelley anything, even whatever this is. Kelley kisses her back, moving her hand under Emily’s bra to palm Emily’s breast, and Emily reaches out to steady Kelley with her hands on Kelley’s hips. This time the kiss goes on until Kelley tweaks Emily’s nipple between her fingers, and then Emily gasps and tilts her head back and Kelley grins against her jaw.

“No,” Emily gasps, “I don’t like stuff...like, inside.”

“Mmm,” Kelley says, trailing her other hand along Emily’s stomach, “that’s not the impression I got.”

“I like your fingers,” Emily clarifies, “nothing like, bigger.”

And Kelley leaves it. Emily is relieved, but the thought doesn’t leave her mind. Even while she kisses Kelley again, pushing Kelley back against the hotel dresser, she’s thinking about it. She wasn’t lying; nothing about the idea of trying to fit even a small dildo inside her is enticing. But something about the conversation is getting to her, is rotting in her brain. It makes her hungry, makes her bite Kelley’s lips until Kelley opens her mouth to the kiss, makes her press her thigh between Kelley’s legs.

Kelley leaves one hand under Emily’s shirt, raking her nails against Emily’s stomach. She threads her other hand into Emily’s hair, working her hair out of its bun. Emily bends her knee, putting more pressure against Kelley’s inseam, and Kelley tugs on Emily’s hair in response. It’s always like this with Kelley, always equal give and take, and Emily loves it. She pushes Kelley’s shirt up until Kelley takes it off, and then she bears down again, kissing Kelley’s shoulder and her neck. She can’t leave a mark, not at camp, but _God_ does she want to all of a sudden.

And then Kelley flips them, sliding her hand deftly down the front of Emily’s sweats. This always happens when Emily thinks she’s in control or has the upper hand. Somehow she never does, and somehow she’s never upset about it. It’s hard to be upset with Kelley’s fingertips moving against her underwear in confident circles. She leans back against the dresser, ignoring the way the handles bite into her back, and widens her stance to give Kelley a better angle.

“Maybe,” Kelley murmurs against Emily’s ear, “that’s not what I was asking you about.”

Hazily, Emily tries to recall their conversation. She has a hand down the back of Kelley’s shorts, blindly groping Kelley’s ass, and to be honest her brain stopped firing properly a while ago. When she gets it, when she understands that Kelley is still talking about the strap-on, it takes her another five second to process the actual words that Kelley said. Kelley isn’t talking about using the strap-on the way Emily assumed.

She’s talking about Emily _wearing_ one.

“Fuck,” Emily gasps, and Kelley nips at her earlobe, withdrawing her hand and pressing her damp fingertips against Emily’s hip until it starts to hurt just a little bit.

“We can talk about that later,” Kelley promises, and Emily groans.

-

They don’t talk about it. Kelley gets Emily off against the dresser, the way Emily had been imagining getting Kelley off. Then Emily dumps Kelley onto the bed that she thinks is Kelley’s and goes down on her until Kelley’s phone rings two orgasms later. They finish camp without getting to have sex again, without being alone again long enough for Kelley to rekindle the conversation, and Emily forgets.

Well, she tries to.

-

A week later Emily shows up at Kelley’s apartment in Atlanta with a package of vegan cookie dough, a real bra and underwear that matches. 

“Oh, wow,” Kelley says, ushering her inside, “this is better than flowers.”

“Flowers will die,” Emily says, “your memories of this cookie dough will last forever.”

“We’re not baking it?” Kelley asks, and Emily gives her a weird look.

“No,” Kelley laughs, “of course not.”

She takes the package from Emily and brings it to the fridge with Emily hot on her heels. They’ve been together long enough now that Kelley doesn’t dress up when Emily comes over anymore, not in the same way. That was how Emily realized Kelley was into her in the first place--she used to put on real clothes when Emily came over, among other, probably more obvious methods of seduction. Today she’s in a pair of joggers and a Budweiser t-shirt, and Emily wants to wrap herself all the way around Kelley and kiss her until neither of them can think about anything else. 

When Kelley turns around, Emily can tell that she’s been busted. She blushes when Kelley leans back against the kitchen counter and crosses her arms, because she knows what’s coming.

“You good?” Kelley asks.

“Are _you_ good?” Emily croaks, and Kelley raises an eyebrow at her.

“I’m great,” Kelley says.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Emily asks, and Kelley makes this face--Emily’s not sure she’d be able to describe it, it’s not quite a smile but she can feel the fondness in every inch of Kelley’s body language, in the way her eyes soften and her shoulders tilt and she bumps her hips back against the counter.

“You came over here to watch a movie, babe?” Kelley asks.

“Did you have something in mind?” Emily manages, and even she’s impressed with how smooth it is. As a bonus, she gets to watch the way Kelley’s expression changes, from fondness to surprise to the kind of mirth that always makes Emily a little nervous.

“Yeah,” Kelley says, “actually, I have a request. But only if it’s something you’re interested in, no pressure--you can say no at any time and we’ll go make cookies.”

“Eat cookie dough,” Emily corrects her, “but um, you have my attention.”

-

Emily is focusing very hard on her breathing. Kelley is standing two feet in front of her, holding a harness in her hands, and Emily is supposed to be reacting.

“Like I said,” Kelley says, “we can put this away and go eat cookie dough, or have literally any other kind of sex, but…”

“Is this because of Tobin’s,” Emily waves her hand, and Kelley grins.

“I was going to ask you eventually anyway,” Kelley admits, “but that gave me a great segue. I know you wouldn’t like it with me wearing, but I was wondering if...you’d be down to put it on.”

Emily’s mouth is very dry. She licks her lips and watches the way Kelley’s eyes drop to her mouth for a moment, and that gives her a little boost of confidence that she fries immediately.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with it,” Emily says, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

“I feel confident you’d figure it out,” Kelley replies, and something starts burning, low and dangerous, in Emily’s stomach.

Kelley has thought about this. Kelley was thinking about this even before the stupid prank, apparently, but the important thing is that _Kelley has thought about this_. Kelley has imagined Emily wearing that strap-on harness and that’s all the encouragement Emily needs to agree, even though she’s nervous enough that ever hair on her body is standing on end.

“Yeah,” Emily croaks. It’s not very convincing.

“Yeah?” Kelley prompts her, and Emily grins.

“Fuck yeah.”

-

There’s a lot of making out first. Kelley straddles Emily’s lap and cradles the back of Emily’s head in one hand so it won’t hit the headboard. They kiss until they’re breathless, until Emily’s lips are swollen and she can feel her heartbeat throbbing through every inch of her body. When Emily flips them she does it to undress Kelley, who is wearing nothing under her joggers. When Emily discovers _that_, she has to take a second, dropping her forehead to Kelley’s sternum.

“Jesus Christ,” she mumbles.

“If only FCA could hear you now,” Kelley jokes, and Emily rolls her eyes, lifting her head and using her knees to press Kelley’s legs apart so that when she bears down to kiss Kelley again Emily can rock against her. Kelley has gotten Emily mostly undressed, but Emily’s not in any rush to get her underwear off. Not yet. It’s not urgent.

What is urgent is shutting Kelley up. Emily kisses her for a while longer before she trails her hand down between Kelley’s legs to tease her. Kelley is patient at first, but it only lasts a few seconds before Kelley is pushing her hips up against Emily’s hand.

Emily lets Kelley have her fingers without needing to be asked, because she knows where they’re headed and even though she’s never experienced it herself she’s sure a little warmup is in order. 

“You wanna get off first?” Emily asks, and Kelley huffs out a laugh. Emily leaves her hand where it is and slides back along the bed until she can use her mouth, too, and Kelley isn’t laughing anymore. When she wants to, Emily can get Kelley off in a few minutes at most, and right now that’s what she wants. Between the pressure of her fingers and her tongue Kelley comes fast, reaching down to hold on to Emily’s shoulders, and when Emily lifts her head Kelley’s eyes are even hungrier than before.

“There’s lube in the bottom drawer,” Kelley rasps, and Emily sits up, tying her hair back again.

“I bet there is,” she says. It doesn’t make any sense, it’s not suggestive in any way really, but Kelley doesn’t make fun of her for it and that’s how Emily knows that the orgasm was good even if Kelley looks like she’s ready for two more.

It takes her a second to figure out how to put the harness on. When she does she feels a little stupid, testing the weight and the length of the dildo in her hand, but when she lifts her eyes she sees that Kelley is watching her, eyes dark, biting her lips. Emily has no idea what Kelley is seeing, but whatever it is, Kelley is into it, and that’s good enough for her. It gives her enough confidence to slick the dildo up with lube even though Kelley is watching intently. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about when this is what Kelley asked for, and Emily even gets into it a little when she sees the way that Kelley’s watching her. She can’t feel anything beyond a faint pressure, but she gives the dildo an extra stroke or two just because she likes to watch Kelley watching her do it.

When she kneels on the bed, she’s a little surprised at the fact that Kelley is content to lay back against the pillows. Kelley does wriggle until she can prop a pillow up under her hips, and Emily gets distracted by the line of Kelley’s neck into her shoulder, the curve of her waist and the smattering of freckles across her breastbone.

“Em,” Kelley murmurs, and that alone is enough to snap Emily out of it.

“I’m gonna go slow,” she decides out loud, “tell me if I’m--if I should stop.”

“Yeah,” Kelley agrees, and then, reaching for Emily, “c’mere.”

Kelley uses one hand to help guide the dildo until they’re lined up. When they are she drops both hands to the mattress, and Emily braces herself with a hand next to Kelley’s shoulder, watching each inch of the dildo disappear, slowly, until their hips are flush and Kelley is holding her breath.

“Okay?” Emily asks, and Kelley exhales, nodding, sliding her hands from Emily’s wrists up to her biceps. 

Emily is surprised at how natural it is. She’s not sure what to do at first, but when she stops thinking too hard about it she rolls her hips into Kelley’s and Kelley’s eyes flutter closed. Emily drops down onto her elbow, confident that she can keep moving her hips from that angle, and now their chests brush with every movement, and Kelley’s arms are winding around her shoulders, and Emily _gets_ it.

She gets it. She has both hands free. She can see Kelley, can watch the blush creep down from Kelley’s cheeks into her neck and chest, can push Kelley’s hair away from her shoulder and kiss her there while she reaches up to roll her thumb across Kelley’s breast and sacrifice nothing. She’s not sure she’s keeping a great rhythm, and her abs and her quads are burning, but Kelley’s hands are all over her body and she’s pretty sure that Kelley doesn’t have any complaints.

She goes until the angle starts to be too difficult, and then she props herself up on her hand again. Kelley doesn’t quite let go, but she works a hand into Emily’s hair instead, scraping her nails gently across Emily’s scalp. Kelley’s breathing is coming faster and shorter and her eyes are closed and Emily just gets to watch. She trails her free hand along Kelley’s stomach and chest, then back down along her ribs. Kelley squirms under her and Emily, starting to breathe harder herself, decides to be nice. She drops that hand between them to help Kelley along, and the barest brush of her fingertips sets Kelley off immediately.

Kelley clings to her, slinging an arm around Emily’s hip and pulling Emily down on top of her with a firm hand on the back of Emily’s neck. Emily is afraid for a moment that Kelley won’t be able to breathe, but Kelley doesn’t seem to care about that at all. Her hands skate up and down Emily’s back and she groans into Emily’s shoulder, shuddering, her knees clamping down on either side of Emily’s hips.

It feels like forever but it also doesn’t feel like long enough before Kelley lets go of her, takes a deep breath, and opens her eyes.

“Told you that you’d be fine,” she says, brushing a strand of hair out of Emily’s eyes.

-

Emily is fine.

She’s fine the first time, and she’s fine after they wash the dildo and go a second round. She’s more than fine when they curl back up on the tousled bedsheets, eating the vegan cookie dough with a teaspoon, and when Kelley falls asleep resting against her chest she as to admit to herself that Tobin might have the right idea.


End file.
